


How To Break The Rules

by hulklinging



Series: Sapphic Somewhere [3]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Meet-Cute, Snapback Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: Billy has a list of rules for college.At this rate, she's going to break them all before classes even start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'can we pretend I didn't just say that?'
> 
> Also, if you are enjoying these sapphic reimaginings, me and a friend have started [blog](sapphicsomewhere.tumblr.com) specifically for sapphic reimaginings of popular gay ships and male characters!  
> /shameless self promotion

Billy really just needs to get better at shutting up.

There's no getting around it anymore. It's gone past 'annoying' and into 'self-preservation.' That's why it is number one on her list of Rules For College.

This is something she's trying to keep in mind as she follows her RA through dorm orientation. It's her first week at university. She can do this. She can be cool. She can make friends (Rule Four). She can be a normal person for the few minutes they have left of this tour.

She had been doing so well.

"Remember, I'm here if you have any questions, concerns, or people that won't leave you alone!" says their RA, a beautiful but terrifying Chinese girl who had introduced herself as Kate Bishop. "I'm also a member of the SafeWalk here on campus, so if you ever feel like you need a buddy while you're on campus, don't hesitate to give me a call." She grins. "And feel free to tell that to anyone who's bothering you, too. I have a bit of a reputation with persistent ex-boyfriends that I am always looking to add to."

"I head she shot some guy who was stalking one of her friends with a bow and arrow," someone in front of Billy whispers.

"Yeah, from her window, when he wouldn't stop lurking at the door. Through his snapback without scratching him. He pissed his pants."

"Just step on me, honestly," says a voice that is all too familiar. It's Billy's voice, fucking betraying her in the final hour.

The person beside her, who Billy has been doing her best not to look at, at all, because she's tall with messy blonde hair and it is way too early in the semester to fall absolutely in love at first sight (Rule Three), makes a confused noise and looks down at Billy.

She has bright, bright blue eyes and big muscles and Billy would already die for her, she can tell. Probably throw herself on the girl's sword, because she is a modern knight, just look at her ohmygoodness...

Billy has to do something. Other than fantasize about holding her hand and slowly dying.

"Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

The girl's brow furrows (her features are all too cute, Billy wants to touch her little button nose and her dark eyebrows, which should look out of place what with her pale hair but Billy already finds them endearing), before her face splits into a wide grin.

It's like the sun. Billy's fucking blinded. This girl is a _danger._ How does she just walk around like this without causing mass destruction?

"I mean, sure, but it's a pretty understandable reaction. Girls with weapons are a universal weakness, I think."

"I blame my childhood behavioural issues entirely on Xena," Billy responds, her lungs struggling to pull in air because there's no way this is happening and then of course she says something nerdy like a fucking _nerd._

The girl hums like she is actually thinking this over. "You know what? That explains a lot about my middle school woes, actually. And Buffy."

Billy has to clench her fists because if she doesn't she's gonna start flapping her hands in excitement. Or grab the girl's arm and swoon and really drive home the whole gay thing.

"Buffy," she repeats. "Yeah, I can blame Buffy for... a lot."

The girl nods sagely, like she's gone and said something terribly wise.

"I'm Teddy," she says, and offers Billy her hand. Her handshake is strong, and Billy's gonna be spending way too much time thinking about these hands, she can already tell. "I'm in 408, by the way."

Oh _good._ She'd have to do that thinking _quietly,_ because her and Teddy were _neighbours._

"Billy Kaplan," she says belatedly. "410."

Cause of death: Teddy's smile. She's not even exaggerating anymore. Her heart was not built for these speeds.

"Guess if I need to borrow a cup of sugar, I know who to ask."

"I'll put some aside just for you."

And something amazing happens. Teddy laughs, throws her head back and laughs like Billy is actually funny.

"Awesome, yeah."

Billy's gonna tattoo 'awesome, yeah' to herself immediately. She wants to remember this moment forever.

The building tour is over, and their fellow hallmates are dispersing, heading back to their rooms to prep for class in a couple days, or to finish moving in. Billy would feel a little silly, standing in the middle of the hallway, falling in love before college has even really begun, but she made Teddy laugh so she's not gonna question it.

(Is this how optimists feel all the time? Gosh, it must get exhausting)

"Actually, I... do you want to come over? I'm halfway through a rewatch of Buffy, and my bed's a loft bed, so I fit a couch too, and I think I have popcorn and now we know there's a microwave so we could even have popcorn if you want-"

Teddy giggles. It's higher than the rest of her voice, and it's adorable. "That sounds really nice, actually. I think my mom packed me my weight in cookies, if you're a fan of chocolate chip?"

Billy probably would have said she's a fan of bacon-sprinkled pork rinds if Teddy had asked. She nods with more enthusiasm than is probably necessary, and Teddy grins.

"I'll come over in ten?"

"Yeah, for sure, okay!"

That's totally enough time to hide anything embarrassing lying around her room. She tucks all of her clothing haphazardly into her drawers, and goes to shove all of her comic boxes into the closet.

Wait.

On second thought, she leaves them out. She's already failed at shutting up. Rule Two (maybe don't let on how much of a nerd you are) is already falling apart anyway.

Maybe that's a good thing.

She turns on her computer monitor and starts pulling up Season Three of Buffy.

Rule Three (don't fucking fall head over heels for someone Billy just chill) is already looking like a lost cause anyway. She may as well embrace it.


End file.
